


A Tribute to Strong Young Girls

by Fuoco



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9923408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuoco/pseuds/Fuoco
Summary: Aveline held on to two things tightly, Hawke noticed, on the ship to Kirkwall and beyond.





	

Aveline held on to two things tightly, Hawke noticed, on the ship to Kirkwall and beyond.

One was the Templar shield, and there was nothing frail about the way she did so. It made her look terribly ready for a fight, which Hawke worried she might've been looking for. But he noticed her flexing grip on the already worn leather handhold - the tan of the leather rubbed away in a palm-print slightly larger than Aveline's, and let her be.

Secondly, she was never without her crown. It was rosy-red leather, braided like something you might stick flowers into, and pretty in a way Hawke guessed the guard would hate if it wasn't on her head. When they leave the city for the mountains, a small yellow wildflower appears in its fray somewhere between battles. An opportunity to ask about it arises when it wilts days later.

"Miranda. My daughter." And Aveline attempts to paint the picture as quickly as she could- It was not unique story, not for a refugee.

The sick feeling in Hawke's chest came from it being Aveline, a friend, and that Hawke spent years not knowing. Unfortunately, the details leaked through like blood from a compressed wound- glossy dark hair like her father, a braid and spots like her mother, and a proficiency with pine-swords from the both of them.

Aveline chokes on her words for the first for the first time Hawke has ever heard. She strides evenly into the trees and entire seconds pass before she emerges. Her eyes were clear, but light red crescents shone bright on her bare upper arms.

Aveline doesn't bring it up again, and Hawke never asks.

**Author's Note:**

> Lost the prompt this was for, but enjoyed writing this bit.


End file.
